eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1092 (13 February 1995)
Synopsis Ricky finds himself caught between two women and agrees to make a choice between them, while Nigel prepares for Valentine's Day with a bulk purchase and a cast-iron idea for making money out of love. Nellie's poorly condition alarms the Fowlers and Debbie gives Sanjay some romantic encouragement. First thing, Ricky hasn't got any clean overalls, and he asks Bianca to take them to the launderette, she says he can do it himself, but she will if he is nice to her. Ricky says what? She tells Ricky she wants some more like last night... he say oh OK, she says, no, NOW. So they do. She then goes into the café and tells Natalie all about Ricky's insatiable appetite and how he's a stud. Ricky comes in and Natalie is very offhand to him - he asks why and she tells him. Ricky tells Bianca off but she says she thought he'd like everyone to know he's "a bit of alright in bed." Aftermath of last night: Binnie has a hangover and Steve is dead tired and Pat is cross with them at the Vic. Steve goes off and falls asleep in the store room, and is late for doing lunches. Michelle happened to catch sight of him and goes to wake him up as Pat is on the warpath. Nellie wakes up very ill (hangover) at Jules'. He panics and says she has a heart attack so calls Pauline, Blossom, and EVERYONE around. Of course it's just a bit of a hangover and she's alright really. However Pauline says to Arthur that maybe they should take her in again. Arthur says to Pauline that maybe they should arrange a party for Ethel. Carol makes a ransom letter which she calls a valentine's card by cutting words out of the newspaper and sticking them on red card. Very romantic. Natalie goes to see Ricky in the arches and says "I've been thinking". Ricky laughs and says "ohh be careful". (Coming from Ricky, that IS a joke.) While they're talking Bianca arrives and Natalie is made to hide in the pit. Bianca tells Ricky that she's working late but to be sure to keep the bed warm for her. Ricky says yes, and Bianca leaves, Natalie is pissed off and says she feels used. She also says she loves Ricky. He says he likes her and wants to be with her, so she asks him to tell Bianca, and he says he will later on. Later Natalie asks Bianca about her and Ricky and what she'd do if they split up or if Ricky was seeing someone else, and Bianca is very blasé about it all saying that it'll never happen. Gita has bought Sanjay a card but isn't sure about sending it - Debs persuades her to, as it's only a bit of fun. And she says Gita has already made it clear to Sanjay lots of times what the situation is. Later he goes into the betting shop and Debs asks him if he's got Gita a card, he says no and she makes sure he does. Nigel comes in and tells Debs he has a brilliant idea and he has bought a gross of valentine cards because "do you know how many people have forgotten to buy them so far?" Debs says ...how many do you KNOW? He says errrr 2. And one of them was Sanjay whom Debs just told to go and buy one before the shops shut. So Nigel doesn't have much success! Bianca drags Ricky out for a quick drink before she goes to the fish shop, and Natalie is there. When they go Natalie says see you later to Ricky, and "good luck". Bianca asks why she said that, and he says he thought Nat was saying it to her. B doesn't think anything of it. Outside, Bianca says that he shouldn't go back, because "I know you, you'll get into trouble" Ricky looks worried and says err what, B says you will have to match her drink for drink and I don't want you incapable when I get home. Ricky says I have to go, I said I would. Bianca says in her typical cavalier fashion about keeping one's word, oh just tell her you went somewhere else. So Ricky goes home a bit nervously. Natalie turns up, and accuses him of standing her up, he says sorry, etc, and they get down to it AGAIN. He is very worried when Natalie is still buttoning up her clothes at 10pm when B is due back, and even more so when she then comes back to ponce a beer off him. As he is trying to shove her out of the door, she says she loves him and then "well?". He says what? She says do you love me too? He says err yes (tut tut, didn't look too convincing) and says that he will have to tell Bianca tomorrow, he agrees. As she goes out, she sees Bianca chatting in a group. Natalie hides in the basement under the steps while B goes in. Bianca chats to Ricky and starts undressing, then there is a knock on the door. Ricky suggests they don't answer it, then Natalie says, Bianca I have to talk to you, so B says open the door then, Ricky says we can still pretend we're out, but B says no, it's only Nat, and she knows we're here. Ricky opens the door gingerly, and Natalie says Bianca's her best friend and it can't wait 'til tomorrow, she has to tell her. Credits Main cast *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Mark Monero as Steve *Susan Tully as Michelle *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Ulric Browne as Winston Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes